This invention is related to a mechanism for controlling the powder impact force on a projectile; the object is mainly to control the volume of the powder explosion space so a to control the impact force.
This invention can be applied to a impact dissipating device havig a main structure which mainly includes a tool body (1), a barrel (11), a handle (2), a piston (12) in said barrel, a pile sleeve (13) provided at the front end of said barrel, a breech plug (16) provided at the rear end of said barrel, a seat for firing pin (17), a safety member (171), a firing pin (174), a trigger (18), springs (153, 175, 182), a steel ball (181) and a balance washer (21) etc., wherein said safety member (171) is designed for safety; i.e., when in use, the opening of the tool body must be urged against the working surface and press the working surface, then the strike can be allowed. Further, a muffling chamber (14) is provided under the barrel in the interior of the tool body so as to make the sound wave convect and eliminate the explosive sound. A reset pin (15) is mounted under the barrel to make the piston (12) return to its original position after striking. The main structure mentioned above thus constitutes a novel design for ensuring safety, being convenient in use, making no explosive sound, and completing the striking of the projectile under the circumstances that the working place lacks other power sources.
However, the aforesaid impact dissipating device, after being used, is considered to have the defect that the powder impact force can not be adjusted to apply to the different working condition.